Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication system for performing communication by electromagnetic coupling.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a near field wireless communication system for communicating by electromagnetic coupling among a plurality of communication couplers brought close to each other has been researched and developed. In this communication system, adopting a configuration in which a digital baseband signal is transmitted/received without modulation enables to simplify circuit configurations and communicate at high speed and with low latency. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-268022 discloses a near field wireless communication system in which a transmit antenna and a receive antenna are brought close and opposite to each other and arranged, and data transmission is performed by utilizing electromagnetic coupling in a near field generated between respective slot transmission lines of both the antennas.
In the wireless communication system for communicating by the electromagnetic coupling, there is a problem in which when the communication signal become high-speed, adjacent waveforms of a reception signal interfere with each other, and a communication error is likely to occur.